The Game
by Ss-07
Summary: The gang plays truth or dare. Or is it more than it seems? One shot


Baby daddy

the Game

**Summary**: the gang plays truth or dare or is it more than it seems?

**Ships**: Danny and Riley and thats it

**A/n:** its not that I don't like Fitch... It's just that I love the idea of Danny and Riley together. Please R&R if you like or hate it either one. Critisim is welcome but rude comments are not polite.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own baby daddy or any of its characters. I do however own the psycho Ideas that are created inside my head.

* * *

_**The Game**_

The group of Danny, Ben, Riley, Tucker, Fitch and Mrs. Wheeler were hanging around the guys apartment. It was a fun normal family day with the worlds cutest baby Emma when the power went out and They were snowed in and had to stay in the apartment. Saying everyone was bored would be an understatement. Everyone had literally nothing to do phones were mostly dead and ones that weren't were only going to be used for an emergency so that they would be able to call some one in case of a horrific event. After listening to everyone bickering and complaining Bonnie had enough of it so she caught everyone's attention by whistling.

"Alright everyone i have had enough of complaints about eating everything and not getting off of work on Time and not being appreciated, so we are going to have to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Tucker asked

"I don't know figure it out. Whatever game will not cause more chaos."

"Um I know we can play spin the bottle." Ben suggested

Riley automatically vetoed that "No we can't i am the only girl here besides your mother, unless you guys are willing to smooch each other"

after snickering and such Danny spoke up "well I am not kissing any of you guys so something else."

"Ooooh! I have an idea!" Everyone turned their attention to Riley "we can each write down an idea for a game and Mrs. wheeler can pick one at random"

Everyone agreed to that so they all wrote their ideas down.

_Ben strip poker_  
_Danny darts_  
_Tucker y'all getting out of the apartment and staying in the snow_  
_Finch some alfganistan game he learned no one even knows how to pronounced the name of it._  
_Riley I wonder how bad it would be if i just walked home_

Everyone put their ideas in the hat and Bonnie picked one out ben's she rolled her eyes and then said aloud "we are playing truth or dare" there was a series of ughhhhs Nd really that which were silenced by a stern glare.

"Ok so what are the rules?" Finch asked

"Well we will play spin the bottle way." Seeing confused looks Bonnie continued " I have a bottle i spin it. Whomever it land on has to chose truth or dare, if you refuse the dare you must spin the bottle and kiss whomever,male or female, the bottle points to. Understand?" Everyone nodded

"We need a bottle though." Danny stated and Riley grabbed his beer chugged it and gave it Bonnie.

"Lady like." Tucker said and Riley glared at him

" okay since fat pants chugged the beer she gets to spin first" Riley grabbed the bottle spun it and it landed on finch

"Truth or dare" she asked

"Truth" he answered

" what's your biggest regret?"

" I live in the moment, I try not to think about regrets."

He takes the bottle and spins it. It lands on tucker "truth or dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to wear a bra for the entire game." That earns a laugh

"Where do I get the bra?"

"Milelena left one on accident in my closest" Danny brought up so tucker got the bra and put it on and he looked so ridiculous. After the laughter died down tucker spun and it landed on Ben

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What is the best thing that has ever happened to you in your entire life?"

"Emma" was his answer. Short. And very sweet he spun the bottle and it landed on Danny

"Truth or dare"

Not wanting to answer any questions he chose dare

"I dare you to tell me who girl x is." So Danny grabs the bottle and spins it landing on his mother and kissing her on the cheek.

" okay let's hype this game up from now on you have to kiss some one and take a shot on a dare you don't want to do." And she spins the bottle landing on Riley

"Truth or dare?"

"Ughhh, truth" she knew Mrs. Wheeler's dares could be hell so she chose truth Big mistake!

"Who are you most attracted to?"

"Danny" she blurted it out without and second thought and all of a sudden became fascinated with the carpet.

Danny was wide eyed, tucker was smirking, mrs. Wheeler was surprised but not shocked, ben was shocked and Finch was confused because he thought there was a thing with her and Ben not Danny. Embarrassed Riley spun the bottle and what do you know it landed on Danny.

"Um truth or dare?"

Clearing his throat "Dare"

" um I dare you to wear a pair of Tucker's shorts."

That was a distraction enough to get off the who is attracted to who thing. Danny spun the bottle it landed on finch who chose dare and had to kiss tucker because he refused to eat old sardines covered in habanero sauce. He spun it and it landed on tucker who was adjusting his pink floral bra.

"Oh I choose truth"

"Are u naturally that short" that received a stare and multiple laughs

"Yes" tucker said through gritted, not in anger but in faux hurt, teeth. He spun and it landed on Riley and she refused to Lap dance Ben so she kissed Fitch o. The cheek.

Fitch spun it and it landed on Riley again she chase truth " what was on that voicemail that made you leave my place so quickly?"

That earned him two spit takes from Danny and Mrs. wheeler "what?" Said a oddly high pitched Danny.

Riley didn't know what to say so she spoke from her heart " it was something that helped me realize what I had the whole time and was so oblivious to and am sorry i never did anything about it but I hope that that will change." She said that and looked directly into Danny's eyes and he walked over to her cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Right then Riley woke up from her dream and was on the wheeler's couch. She looked to see three very wide eyed guys staring at her "what do I have something in my nose cause its really not funny?"

Tucker had a smirk on his face "why were you moaning Danny's name, Riley?"

"I what?" She asked unaware of her sleep talking

"Danny and Riley sitting in a tree K-I-s-s-I-n-g first comes baby in the front porch then comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Ben sang earning him two punches to both arms.

Danny was sitting there with a boyish cute confused look that was oh so dreamy.

"I guess I finally realized what that voice message meant." If possible Danny got more dumbstruck and the other two were confused that was until the two of them walked up to eachother and Danny asked

"What was your revelation?"

"That I was the biggest idiot and that I love you Danny wheeler."

"Well that's great because I love you to Riley Perrin every since you climbed into my tree house" they kissed and tucker walked away feeling as If he were intruding ben however was stuck on the phone with his mom asking if his brother and Fatpants were finally together, he responded with a

"I sure hope so because what Danny is doing He needs to make a honest women of her and marry her."

Which got a simple reply " oh he will honey"

* * *

A/n: and that's a wrap i really hope you liked it!


End file.
